1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a system, apparatus, and a method for sharing contents, and more specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to a system, apparatus, and a method for sharing contents among users, by using groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of information communication technologies, users can use contents at any time and in any place, through various devices. A user may be provided with contents belonging to another user.
According to a related art, if multiple users share contents, purchase records and service records and so on for the shared contents are all shared. Thus, user personal information is disclosed among the users.
According to a related art, if contents purchased or retained by a user are shared with another user, there may be contents desired to be shared and contents not desired to be shared.
For example, in case of an IPTV service shared by family users, contents information purchased or used by the husband is identically released to his wife or children. Thus, contents that should not be shared (age-restricted contents or business-related contents) might be shared with the wife or the children. As a result, a user cannot be provided with his/her individual service. Further, personal information of a user may be disclosed.